


OUAT Rumplestiltskin Nothing But the Imp

by jesterladyvids



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Epilepsy Warning, Fanvids, Flashbacks, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterladyvids/pseuds/jesterladyvids
Summary: Who is Rumplestiltskin?  Nothing but the Imp here.





	OUAT Rumplestiltskin Nothing But the Imp

[OUAT Rumplestiltskin Nothing But the Imp](https://vimeo.com/341156591) from [Festivids Vids](https://vimeo.com/user9775526) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to see a vid with only Rumple, no Gold. This couldn't go up on Youtube, so only available through Vimeo.


End file.
